


ART: Manips for Artemis & Apollo: Personified

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Werewolves, Wincest Reverse Bang 2019, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: This is the manipped art I made for the 2019 Wincest Reverse Bang on LiveJournal which was claimed by my good friend cyncitymojo aka rocketmojo(LiveJournal). NSFW





	ART: Manips for Artemis & Apollo: Personified

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Cynthia for claiming and writing the amazing story that you did for it! I know you didn't feel like you were ready to join any bang but when it went through two rounds w/out getting picked you stepped up and knocked it outta the park! I love how you interpreted it.  
> Here is the link to her fic on AO3, please check it out and let her know how awesome she is!  
>  **[FIC LINK](https://t.co/6tj5bOx6oR?amp=1)**

Prompt #8 Alphas  


 

Cover Art  


 

Divider  


In Fic Art 1  


In Fic Art 2  


 

Footer  



End file.
